The Lost Promise
by el saintx
Summary: Hmm... Ntahlah, ada yang punya ide buat ngisi summary nya? [Side Story of Love Live!: Muse, Super Idol Warrior Chapter 8]


**THE LOST PROMISE**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Love Live! School Idol Project** is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. August 2010 / **Love Hina** is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Ken Akamatsu. October 1998. All rights reserved.

 **Tag Notes:** Special Story of Love Live!: Super Idol Warrior, Umi Childhood, No Pair, Friendship.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 Tahun yang Lalu**

Hari senin ini, Sebuah gedung aula sekolah SMP Tokyo khusus wanita nampak ramai dengan banyak gadis-gadis muda yang tidak saling kenal sedang berbaris rapih sesuai dengan urutan yang tertera pada nomor kelas mereka. Sebuah sikap khidmat dan anggun ditunjukkan oleh sebagian besar dari mereka saat memperhatikan sambutan dari bapak kepala sekolah yang memulai ceramah 10 menit yang membosankan tersebut.

Wajah mereka anggun, polos dan penurut, meskipun ada juga gadis yang memilih untuk bersenda gurau. Ini adalah sebuah masa yang wajar. Sebuah masa transisis yang mereka hadapi dengan senyuman seiring bertambahnya usia. Satu tahap yang harus mereka jalani dan menentukan langkah yang mereka nantikan di masa depan, yaitu masa remaja.

Tidak lama berselang kemudian Upacara Sekolah berakhir dan terlihat beberapa gadis yang mulai mencoba membiasakan diri untuk bergaul dengan teman-teman barunya, meskipun ada juga gadis yang memilih untuk menyendiri. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak sedang berdiam di satu tempat itu saja namun berusaha untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah mereka yang baru.

Demikian juga kepada kedua gadis yang kebetulan memilih untuk menyendiri. Dengan penuh langkah ragu dan mawas diri agar tidak menganggu teman-temannya mereka berhati-hati keluar dari bangunan aula dan berjalan mengelilingi area sekolah.

Kedua gadis ini berjalan dalam arah yang berlawanan. Meski begitu tidak ada tanda-tanda antusias saat mereka mengunjungi satu demi satu ruang klub yang menyambut mereka hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah bangunan dojo sekolah. Kedua gadis itu tidak saling mengenal dan datang dari arah berlawanan, meskipun begitu itu tidak serta merta menyurutkan ketetapan hati penuh semangat kemudian mereka mulai memasuki salah satu ruangan ekstrakulikuler di sekolah ini, klub kendo.

 **.**

"H-Hai, perkenalkan namaku Umi Sonoda, salam kenal"

Gadis yang baru saja memakai seragam latihan kendo dan hendak memasang _Bogu_ _(pakaian pelindung di kendo)_ itu hanya bisa terpaku bengong saat melihat sebuah tangan terulur menyambut dirinya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam biru memanjang itu tersenyum penuh keramahan kepada anak kelas satu lainnya yang ikut bersamanya memasuki ruangan ini.

"Sa-Salam kenal, namaku Motoko" jawab gadis itu gugup saat menyambut jabat tangannya.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka sekolah kita ini memiliki klub kendo, lho. Aku pikir aku hanya akan bisa melatih kemampuan pedangku di rumah saja."

"Ka-kamu sudah bisa kendo?"

"Ahh... tidak ada yang istimewa sih, cuma sekedar latihan biasa, hanya sekedar mengenal lebih dalam tentang budaya jepang saja."

Sang gadis berambut hitam biru itu mengibaskan tangan berusaha merendah saat melihat raut muka antusias dari gadis yang baru saja dia temui itu.

 **"Ehh? I-Itu... I-ITU LUAR BIASA SEKALI, SONODA-SAN!"**

Motoko, gadis yang baru saja dia temui itu membelalakkan mata dan mencondongkan badannya tanpa canggung secara refleks.

"Ehehehe... Te—Terima kasih... K—Kamu semangat sekali, yah..."

Sang lawan bicara segera memegang kedua bahu lengannya dengan maksud menahan badan gadis itu supaya tidak semakin mendekat kepadanya, kedua matanya berfokus kepada tumpuan tangannya yang berusaha keras menahan antusias gadis tersebut. Umi Sonoda berpikir apabila dia mengendurkan tangannya mungkin badan gadis itu akan segera jatuh menimpa kepadanya. Tapi, syukurlah, gadis itu juga segera sadar dengan kelakuannya dan menarik diri untuk menjaga sikapnya.

"Hyaa, M—Maaf...! A—Aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang juga memiliki minat yang tinggi dengan kebudayaan jepang di sekolah ini. Aku sebenarnya khawatir tidak dapat menyalurkan perasaan antusias yang aku miliki sebagai bagian diriku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah salah satu pewaris sekolah bela diri Shinmei-ryu yang tidak bisa memisahkan diri dengan ilmu pedang. Karena itulah aku bersyukur sekolah ini memiliki klub kendo. Bukan begitu, Sonoda-san?"

". . . . . . . . ."

Tiba-tiba Umi Sonoda menjadi diam terbisu, badannya menjadi berdiri mematung setelah mendengar perkataan Motoko tersebut. Sesaat setelah itu tubuhnya menggigil sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Shin-mei-ryu... s-hin-me-ir-yu... shi-n-m-eri-yu..."

"S... Sonoda-san?" tegur Motoko yang segera membuyarkan lamunan Umi Sonoda dan dengan refleks gadis itu menangkap tangannya.

"Motoko?... Apakah kamu dari keluarga Aoyama? Motoko Ayoma, kah?" tanya Umi Sonoda ragu.

Sebuah wajah yang mengerut tampak dari muka Motoko yang serta menganggukkan kepala pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Umi Sonoda tersebut. Demikianlah, Umi Sonoda tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya setelah mendapati jawaban tersebut. Secara refleks dia kemudian melepaskan pundak gadis itu dan terjatuh mundur ke belakang. Dia begitu gemetar bagaikan melihat sosok orang suci yang memancarkan sinar terang yang hebat kepada orang pendosa yang berada di depannya.

"M-M... Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku! Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa orang yang disampingku ini berasal dari keluarga Aoyama yang termahsyur itu" kata Umi Sonoda yang masih tersungkur di lantai kepadanya dengan kepala membungkuk.

"Ehh? Kamu berlebihan... Aku malah tidak sehebat itu" jawab Motoko dengan tersipu malu. "Dibandingkan dengan kakakku, aku ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya..."

"Nggak mungkin. Aku sudah mendengar kehebatan padepokan pedang Shinemei-ryu yang merupakan padepokan pedang nomer satu di jepang. Sebuah aliran pedang legendaris yang diajarkan oleh keluarga Aoyama secara generasi ke generasi terdapat disana. Motoko-san, karena kamu juga berasal di keluarga Aoyama tentu saja kamu adalah orang yang sehebat itu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini tidak sehebat itu. Karena itulah aku bersekolah di SMP ini."

"Heh? Perdebatan ini tidak akan mencapai titik temu jika tidak dibuktikan langsung. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu sekarang latihan kendo bersamaku saja, boleh?" Umi tidak dapat menahan senyum antusiasnya saat mengutarakan maksud hatinya.

"Menarik, boleh juga. Mohon kerja samanya, yah?" jawab Motoko sambil tersenyum ceria.

Momen itu adalah pertemuan pertama kalinya ketika Umi Sonoda dan Motoko Aoyama saling berduel dengan pedang kayu mereka. Saat itu kedua gadis cilik itu masih belum mengetahui makna dari pertarungan yang sebenarnya mereka hanya sekedar berlatih pedang dengan mengibaskan pedang kayu yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Satu hal yang mereka tahu hanyalah sensasi yang menggetarkan hati ketika pedang kayu mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain daripada menjadi rival yang sedang berkompetisi. Mereka lebih mirip anak kecil polos yang baru tahu caranya mengangkat pedang. Dengan polos, hanya ada senyum tawa di wajah mereka.

"TERBUKA...!"

Gadis itu berseru sambil melakukan gerakan menusuk kepada lawan mainnya. Pedang kayu itu dengan kecepatan secepat kilat menjurus ke arah kiri dada sehingga mengakibatkan gadis itu jatuh terpental ke lantai kayu secara refleks.

"Aduh!"

Itu adalah gerakan Tsuki _(tusukan)_ namun sengaja diturunkan menuju dada sehingga tidak menghasilkan poin. Bagaimanapun juga ini bukanlah kompetisi bahkan bukan juga latihan resmi hanya sekedar latihan privat saja dan gadis yang terjatuh itu melepas helm pelindung kepalanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Baik.. Baik... aku menyerah Motoko, aku kalah... hahaha..."

"Hahaha... Bagaimanapun, kamu juga hebat, Umi-chan" ujar Motoko sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Ehh... Umi-chan?" celetuk gadis itu terkejut.

"Hmmm... Ada masalah? Oh tidak, kebiasaan burukku!... Aku selalu cepat sok akrab dengan orang yang baik denganku! K-Kamu keberatan yah aku panggil Umi-chan?.. Eh, Sonoda..-san?

"Emmhhmmm... Tidak, tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu." sanggah Umi Sonoda dengan cepat. "Lagipula jarang sekali ada orang yang memanggilku seperti itu selain keluargaku"

"Jadi kamu keberatan, yah?"

"Nggak!, Tentu saja, tidak! Bahkan aku suka kamu memanggilku seperti itu!" jawab Umi Sonoda panik. "...Lagipula kita ini kan teman."

"Teman yah?" pinta Motoko sambil tersenyum.

"H—Haik!"

"Haik... T—Terima kasih..."

.

 **2 tahun yang lalu**

Kedua gadis itu duduk santai di atas atap sekolah yang kosong pada saat jam istirahat setelah meloloskan diri dari pengawasan para guru sekolah. Saat ini mereka telah memasuki kelas 3. Sambil menikmati minuman kaleng berkarbonasi yang mereka bawa mereka dari kantin. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan serasi.

"Ahhh, Waktu berjalan dengan cepat yah...! Tidak terasa sebentar lagi adalah hari kelulusan." kata Umi Sonoda sambil menenteng pedang kayu di bahu kanannya.

"Jadi, Apakah kamu siap?!" tanya Motoko yang telah berdiri dan berhadapan muka dengan muka di depannya.

"Heeh... Tentu saja!" Umi Sonoda menyambut itu dengan senyuman licik sambil mengacungkan _shinai_ (pedang kayu) ke hadapan gadis yang menantangnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa segera menghajarmu lagi..." kata Motoko dengan tawa seringai.

"Hei, bukannya kamu sudah sering melakukan itu...!" protes Umi Sonoda. "Lagipula, sejak kapan aku benar-benar kalah dari ilmu pedangmu? Kita ini setara tahu!"

"Hahahaha..."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?!"

"Haik!"

Berikutnya adalah adegan pertarungan pedang kayu klasik yang sering mereka mainkan di waktu senggang. Semenjak hari mereka bertemu hingga hari itu mereka tidak penah lelah untuk saling berduel pedang. Ada kalanya salah satu dari mereka kalah telak namun itu tidak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk tetap mengangkat pedang kayu dan tetap saling bertarung hingga tiba saatnya mereka berdua telah memasuki kelas 3 semester akhir. Hanya tersisa beberapa hari hingga waktu kelulusan mereka.

Selama di SMP, Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan yang erat sebagai sepasang sahabat yang akrab. Sayang sekali, mereka berdua tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan ke SMA yang sama. Itu karena Motoko telah ditunjuk oleh ayahnya pergi ke SMA yang telah dipilihkan keluarganya, SMA Raika, Tokyo. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan pelajaran Kendonya. Sedangkan Umi Sonoda memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA pilihan ibunya, SMA Otonokizaka, Kanda. Sekolah tempat ibunya pernah belajar SMA. Sebenarnya Umi Sonoda ingin satu sekolah dengan Motoko, hanya saja letak SMA Raika itu terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Setelah itu,

Kedua gadis itu kembali berada di atas atap sekolah sambil membaringkan badan di atas lantai yang panas karena sinar terik matahari siang. Bagiamanapun juga itu tidak menghentikan kelakuan mereka yang sedang bersantai sambil menggenggam tangan bersama.

"Kejuaaraan nasional yah?" gumam Motoko sambil melihat langit biru cerah bersama Umi Sonoda yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya.

"Umi-chan, Aku akan mengasah teknik pedangku lebih keras lagi dan menjadi semakin kuat dan semakin kuat lagi lalu aku akan menjadi petarung pedang nomer satu di jepang!."

"Kalau begitu sama sepertiku juga!" balas Umi Sonoda singkat.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu untuk menjadi rival utamaku disana" respon Motoko tersenyum.

"Disana yah?..." gumam Umi Sonoda.

"...Kejuaraan nasional kendo tingkat SMA"

"Budokan!" ucap mereka serempak. "Budokan!"

"Kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa disana... Motoko" Kata Umi Sonoda yang bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah, sambil melambaikan tangan perpisahan kepada sahabatnya itu

"Kau juga Umi Sonoda-chan." Jawab Motoko dengan senyum simpul tipis.

"Selamat tinggal..."

"Selamat tinggal, yah?" Pinta Motoko dengan nada murung.

Titik lintasan akhir telah tiba kini giliran mereka berganti jalur dan melintasi persimpangan dua arah. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu kembali. Satu janji yang mereka buat bahwa ada satu tempat yang hendak mereka kunjungi. Bukan untuk hari ini namun suatu hari di masa depan.

.

 **1 tahun yang lalu**

 **"READY! FIGHT!"**

Seorang guru kendo di sebuah SMA Kanda memberikan aba-aba kepada dua petarung kendo wanita yang sudah bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing beserta _shinai_ yang ada di tangan mereka. Ini tidak sama dengan tingkat SMP karena kedua sudah diperbolehkan memakai tingkat sulit untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka.

 **"Hiyaattt...!"**

Salah satu lawan mulai maju menyerang dengan menyeretkan kaki secara bergantian mendekati lawannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu gadis itu mengangkat shinai dan bersiap menebas kepalanya. Ini adalah teknik ' _men'_. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak berniat mengulur-ulur waktu sehingga dia ingin melumpuhkan sang lawan secepat mungkin namun itu tidak berlangsung secepat itu.

Sadar sang penyerang hendak melakukan serangan ke kepala, si lawan segera menjinjit kecil melompat ke belakang dengan ujung _shinai_ yang tetap teracung ke depan sehingga kedua pedang kayu itu saling beradu terlebih dahulu. Sesudah itu dia memutar shinai 180° lalu menyentak ujung pedang itu hingga sang penyerang mulai terkecoh dan arah shinai berubah menuju samping kiri. Dalam satu gerakan bersamaan sang lawan lalu melakukan tebasan ke arah badan di sebelah kanan perut.

Sebuah poin berhasil dicuri untuk sang lawan.

Sang penyerang tidak serta merta menerima kekalahan itu. Dia segera meneruskannya dengan berbalik dan melompat ke belakang. Dengan gerakan cepat dia melakukan tebasan ke arah kepala secara berulang-ulang meskipun belum mengenai pelipisnya. Sang lawan bahkan dengan tenang menarik kakiknya ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian tanpa membuang nafas. Kemudian,

Sang lawan mulai melakukan _Taiatari_ , teknik mendeketi dan mendorong tubuh lawan, ketika sang penyerang dalam posisi mengangkat shinai ke udara. Dia mendorong tubuh lawannya dengan menggunakan lengan kirinya lalu melakukan tebasan menyilang mengenai bagian perut kiri hingga dada kanan atas lawannya.

Gerakan itu terlalu cepat untuk diatasi sehingga sang penyerang kehilangan kendali atas shinai miliknya dan pedang kayu itu terjatuh dari genggamannya.

"HAIK!"

Sang wasit atau guru pembina memberikan aba-aba untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Sementara itu gadis yang kehilangan shinai-nya itu jatuh tersungkur dengan kaki ke tanah seakan tidak percaya dengan hasil akhir ini.

"A-Aku..."

Gadis itu dengan suara serak memuntahkan kata-katanya. Bahkan di dalam Bogu-men yang menutupi kepalanya itu dapat terlihat mata yang terbelalak terbuka lebar.

 _"Aku tidak percaya... aku kalah!"_ gumam sang gadis sambil bersiap membuka helm yang menutupinya.

 _"Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari anak pembuat kue manju seperti dia!"_ surai panjang hitam kebiruan mulai teruntai dengan anggun saat lepas dari tudung rambutnya.

"Kamu hebat, Umi Sonoda-san!" ujar gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

 **"Minggir!"** Umi Sonoda menampik uluran tangannya dan segera berdiri.

"Hei, jangan marah begitu dong!... lagipula, ini kan cuma latihan biasa jadi tidak perlu setegang itu." kata gadis berambut coklat ginger itu dengan ramah.

"Aku minta pertandingan ulang!"

"Hah... Emangnya kamu tidak capek? Hihihi..."

"Ayo bertarung!" Kata Umi Sonoda sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya tepat di muka gadis itu.

 **"Yah, kalau itu maumu sih.. yah, AYOO...!"**

Gadis itu kembali menutup Bogu-men yang melindungi kepalanya dan memasang kuda-kuda kembali untuk bersiap meladeni tantangan Umi Sonoda.

 **"HONOKA!... HYAAAAATTT!"**

Honoka, gadis bermata biru itu dengan tenang menerima setiap tebasan shinai dan beralih dalam posisi bertahan-menyerang secara teratur. Seperti tadi, dia dapat membaca arah gerakan Umi Sonoda selanjutnya dan dengan mudahnya menangkis serangan shinai itu melalui celah serangan yang terbuka. Kedua petarung mengambil jarak dalam posisi masing-masing sebelum maju untuk memberikan tebasan pedang terbaik mereka dalam satu kali jalan. Kemudian,

 ** _BAAANNGG!_**

"Aku... kalah..." gumam gadis itu pelan dengan kepala menyentuh tanah.

"Ahh... sudah jam 5 sore. Maaf Umi-chan aku harus langsung pulang sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji dengan ayahku untuk membantunya membuat kue." kata Honoka yang segera bergegas mengambil tas latihannya setelah menanggalakn pakaian bogu dan pulang. "Datanglah ke tokoku sekali-sekali. Aku akan mentraktirmu kue manju... "

"Bye-Bye..."

.

Sementara itu di dalam dojo,

 _"Sial... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah dari anak seperti dia._ " pikir Umi Sonoda kesal sambil berulang kali memukul lantai kayu itu dengan penuh perasaan galau. Pada saat itu pertarungan di adakan di luar jam ekstrakurikuler sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang tinggal di tempat itu.

 _"Ini tidak adil! Padahal aku sudah berlatih shinai secara serius sejak kecil. Bahkan aku sudah pernah berlatih menggunakan pedang sungguhan namun aku masih kalah dengan anak itu! apa yang salah denganku? Mengapa aku begitu lemah?!"_

 _"Gadis itu, anak yang bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah baru-baru ini!."_

 _"Dia sama sekali bukan orang yang spesial, bahkan dia hanya bisa bermalas-malasan saja ketika di dalam kelas. Aku tidak terima dengan kejadian hari ini! Aku pastikan akan terus mengingat peristiwa ini dan bersumpah untuk pasti mengalahkan dia suatu hari nanti! Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku!"_

 _"PASTI!"_

 ** _"AKU HARUS... BISA...!"_**

 **.**

 **Di Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Sonoda.**

"Aku pulang!" sahut Umi Sonoda sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang! Ah, Kamu terlambat pulang lagi Umi?" sambut Ayahnya yang telah menanti di depan pintu.

"Latihan ekstra lagi yah?! Jadi apakah kemampuan bela dirimu sudah meningkat sekarang?! Hahahaha...!" selagi sang ayah tertawa, Umi Sonoda sebisa mungkin membuang muka agar tidak menunjukkan muka gelisahnya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari pewaris keluarga Sonoda, kamu pasti bisa melakukan itu!"

"Baiklah, setelah ini ayah akan mengajarimu seni kaligrafi. Kamu tidak lupa itu, kan?!" kata Ayahnya dengan penuh semangat namun sebuah suara lembut menegur beliau dari belakang.

"Ayah, jangan terlalu keras dengan anakmu. Dia bahkan belum sempat melepaskan sepatunya tetapi kamu sudah menceramahinya sebanyak itu di depan pintu rumah." tegur Ibu Umi Sonoda yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Ahhh... aku keterusan, yah?! Hahahaha..." kemudian sang ayah kembali berbalik menuju ruang tamu

"Umi-chan, selamat datang." sambut Ibunya dengan suara ramah. "Ayo, segera masuklah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan."

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

Di dalam Rumah, Umi Sonoda hanya bisa duduk melamun dan termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa kalah dengan anak itu. Bahkan pada saat di meja makan, Umi Sonoda tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menatap mata kedua orang tuanya. Oleh karena mereka telah begitu bangga dan memberikan harapan yang tinggi kepadanya. Jadi, Umi Sonoda merasa saat ini dia sudah mengecewakan harapan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **Di Dalam Gedung Latihan Kendo Sekolah**

"Honoka, ayo kita tanding ulang!" Tantang Umi Sonoda kembali dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Pasti!"

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keinginanmu!" jawab Honoka yang menerima tantangannya. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di tengah arena dojo dengan _shinai_ di kedua tangan mereka untuk bersiap bertarung.

"Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba Umi Sonoda memegang perutnya yang mendadak kesakitan. Sembari sedikit mengerang dia sebisa mungkin menahan ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu gagal bereaksi _poker-face_.

"Hmm.. Kamu tidak apa-apa, Umi Sonoda?, tanya Kousaka Honoka cemas. "Sepertinya kamu terlalu memaksakan diri saat ini Umi Sonoda. Apakah kamu kurang cukup tidur malam tadi?"

 **"Diam! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"**

Setelah mengatakan demikian pertarungan kendo yang tidak resmi ini dilakukan. Kedua gadis yang berdiri di ruang dojo itu sejatinya tidak memenuhi syarat untuk melakukan latihan Kendo karena keduanya tidak memakai alat pelindung bogu mereka. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya pedang kayu yang langsung mengenai kulit ketika tebasan demi tebasan dikeluarkan. Dan,

 **"TAPP! TAPP! TAPPP!... TAPP! TAPP! TAPPP!"**

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan Umi Sonoda-chan... Kamu jangan keras kepala!" teriak Honoka Kousaka saat menangkis tebasan terakhir pedang kayu Umi Sonoda. Dengus nafas besar dapat terdengar dari antara mereka berdua saat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku heran kenapa kamu ingin sekali mengalahkanku?!"

"Diamlah!"

"Ayolah, Ini kan cuma latihan kendo biasa, tidak ada seorangpun yang untung dengan hasil ini karena tidak tercatat di rekor pertemuan resmi, kan?! Lagipula pertarungan ini bukan juga pertarungan kejuaraan sebenarnya?! Jadi untuk apa kamu memaksakan diri untuk melakukan ini?!"

"Itu... Itu karena aku harus lebih kuat daripada siapapun..!" Jawab Umi Sonoda.

"Oh, Terus?! Lalu, setelah kamu menjadi kuat apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?!" tanya Honoka datar.

"Itu..." Umi Sonoda ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sudahlah, kamu jangan sok berlagak jago berkata seperti itu karena sedikit unggul dariku yah?! Lagipula pertarungan ini belum berakhir!"

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Honoka Kousaka menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke depan dan menjuruskan tebasan pedang kayunya ke arah depan wajah Umi. Itu adalah _men_. Umi Sonoda yang terkejut menerima serangan itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kousaka Honoka kemudian menarik _shinai_ -nya dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Kamu tahu Umi Sonoda, aku juga bergabung dengan klub kendo ini bukan semata-mata untuk sekedar berolah raga saja. Sama sepertimu aku juga berusaha mencari cara agar bisa menang. Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat." ujar Honoka sambil menyarungkan _shinai_.

"Namun aku ingin menjadi kuat bukan hanya karena sekedar untuk menang saja, tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lindungi, sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku untuk saat ini, itu adalah sekolah ini!"

"Sekolah ini? Maksudmu?"

"Heh? Kamu sudah dengar kabar kalau sekolah ini akan segera ditutup, kan?"

Umi Sonoda kemudian mengingat sebuah selebaran yang tertempel di papan pengumuman beberapa minggu yang lalu tidak lama setelah dia memasuki sekolah ini.

"Itu karena sekolah ini kurang menarik untuk bisa mendapatkan banyak siswa baru. Aku pikir itu karena kita kurang menonjol dalam bidang prestasi baik secara akademik ataupun bidang lainnya. Oleh karena itu aku mau mengikuti kompetisi kendo nasional tingkat SMA dan memenangkannya!"

"Heh?"

Umi Sonoda tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada gadis ini. ini tidak terasa masuk akal baginya karena sebagai anak kelas satu yang baru memasuki sekolah ini dan memikirkan hal semacam ini terasa begitu jauh.

Dia bahkan bukan anggota OSIS namun ingin melakukan pekerjaan sebagai Humas sekolah ini?

"Selain itu, aku memang sangat menyukai sekolah ini melebihi apapun. Mamaku pernah bersekolah disini, begitu juga dengan nenekku. Bisa dibilang bahwa sekolah ini memiliki makna tersendiri untuk keluargaku. Oleh karena itulah aku tidak akan menyerah untuk berjuang mempertahankan sekolah ini dengan cara apapun. Pertama-tama aku akan berjuang dengan cara memenangkan kejuaraan kendo nasional ini!" terang Honoka menutup ceramahnya.

.

Begitulah awal mula aku bertemu dengan anak itu, Kousaka Honoka. Sejatinya, dia itu bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang gadis normal biasa yang pemalas di sekolah namun memiliki cita-cita yang besar. Mulai saat itu dia telah mengajarkan satu hal yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku bahwa pertarungan itu sejatinya bukan sekedar mencari siapa yang terkuat tetapi untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga.

Kemudian, mulai sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mendukung keputusannya dan ikut membantunya berlatih teknik ilmu pedang dengan lebih baik lagi. Itu adalah awal cerita pertemuan kami dan bagaimana kami bisa bersahabat. Bersama dengan Kotori Minami, temannya sejak kecil kami selalu ngumpul bareng dan bersenda gurau mengamati tingkah lakunya yang unik.

Lalu pada kejuaraan kendo SMA tingkat nasional kami berdua berhasil memasuki tahap semifinal. Sayang sekali, pada tahap ini aku harus berhadapan dengan Kousaka Honoka lagi. Dan seperti yang diduga, aku sekali lagi kalah darinya namun kali ini aku tidak kecewa akan hal tersebut.

Kemudian,

Pada pertandingan final Honoka bertanding melawan Motoko dan SMA Otonokizaka berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan Kendo SMA tingkat nasional. Pada saat itu aku benar-benar bahagia bisa ikut merayakan kemenangan Honoka tersebut. Namun aku melupakan sesuatu...

Aku melupakan Motoko.

Ahh... pantas saja dia marah kepadaku, itu karena aku sudah melupakan janjiku... kepadanya.

.

* * *

 **inspired from: Love Live! Manga Vol. 1 page 23-28**

* * *

 **A/N:** Bulan November, tepat 1 tahun yang lalu aku mulai menonton Love Live! dan mulai mengkoleksi semua aksesorisnya. sebetulnya ini lucu sih, karena aku bisa mengenal LL! gara-gara salah menekan link untuk Love Hina. Jadi, berkat Love Hina, aku bisa mengenal Love Live!. (lol). Karena itulah aku mendedikasikan cerita XOver ini. mungkin banyak yang gak tahu Love Hina yah, tapi percayalah, **Love Hina is MORE BETTER than Nisekoi.** (Eventhough, Onodera is the best waifu.)

Penasaran dengan cerita selengkapnya?

Pastikan untuk membaca cerita saya di Love Live!: Super Idol Warrior - chapter 7. :)


End file.
